Pourquoi me déteste-tu?
by Nala Firenight
Summary: Death the Kid et toi êtes comme le jour et la nuit : impossible de vous entendre sur un quelconque sujet sans que ça ne finisse en bagarre (au sens propre du terme, maturité s'il vous plaît u u ). Mais que se cache-t-il réellement sous cette animosité réciproque ? ( Death The Kid x Reader vf)
1. Résumé

_**§One-Shot sur Soul Eater : Death the Kid x lectrice**_

 **Titre :** Pourquoi me déteste-tu?

 **Genres :** _Romance_ , _Humour_ (je suis pas très forte enfin bon ^^)

 **Rating :** K (pour l'instant mais ça peut changer, tout dépendra de vos avis)

 **Pairing :** Et bien notre c _her petit maniaque de symétrie_ et _toi_ , oui, _toi_ , _lectrice de mes écrits_ !

 **Résumé :** Death the Kid et toi êtes comme le jour et la nuit : impossible de vous entendre sur un quelconque sujet sans que ça ne finisse en bagarre (au sens propre du terme, maturité s'il vous plaît u_u ). Mais que se cache-t-il réellement sous cette animosité réciproque ?

 **P.S :** Premier One-shot sur Soul Eater et premier One-shot qui te met en scène, chère lectrice ! ^^

 **Crédit :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à l'auteur de Soul Eater, un manga humoristique et passionnant que je recommande vivement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou les lecteurs ! :3**

Je voulais tester quelque chose de nouveau avec l'univers de Soul Eater. Donc, j'ai pris le personnage que je préfère (à savoir Kid) et j'ai commencé une fiction TE mettant en scène avec ce dernier ! Parce que sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à le caser avec quelqu'un du manga. Donc, je choisis, au lieu de faire une histoire sans queue ni tête, d'écrire une petite fiction de Death the Kid x lectrice. Voilà voilà ! :3 _Tu sais que tout le monde s'en tape de ce que tu racontes ? On s'en fout de ta life, imbé –_ BOOM !* vient laisser tomber un piano sur la tête de sa conscience … Pauvre piano ...*

^^' Une bonne chose de faîte. Bon, maintenant, les codes :

(T/N) : Ton Nom

(N/F) : Nom de Famille

(C/Y) : Couleur d'Yeux

(T/P) : Ton de Peau ( mat, claire, doré etc …)

(C/C) : Couleur de Cheveux

 **~Sur ce, bonne lecture !~**

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Sale maniaque de la symétrie !

\- Empotée de service !

\- Déchet asymétrique !

\- Guenon obèse!

\- STOOOP !

Maka et Soul placent leurs bras entre toi et l'objet de ta fureur. Tu enrages et fulmines: nan, mais pour qui se prenait-il pour oser t'insulter d'imparfaite ?! Bien sûr que tu l'étais, mais comme tout être humain qui se respecte ! De quel droit avait-il le droit de te juger ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Voyant que tu ne décolères pas, la Meister s'empresse de t'agripper par le col et de t'entraîner loin, loin, très loin de l'individu qui ne cessait de te bombarder d'insultes depuis tout à l'heure. Le jeune Evans avait plus de difficulté te semblait-il, à retenir le fils de maître Shinigami, qui te lançait des éclairs à faire froid dans le dos à toute personne normalement constituée, sauf toi.

Intérieurement, tu jubiles. Ah ! Quelle joie de le voir sortir de ses gonds à la moindre occasion ! … Tu baisses un peu la tête tandis que ta conscience te fusilles du regard en affirmant : _T'es la même, pov' tache !_ Irritée par sa remarque, tu lui donnes un coup de pied magistral qui la fait valdinguer dans ton esprit.

\- Oh, (T/N), tu m'écoutes ?

Surprise, tu relèves la tête pour découvrir Maka, les bras croisés et une moue de profonde lassitude et d'irritation peinte sur son visage d'ange. Elle soupire puis reprend :

\- C'est incroyable quand même, tu ne peux donc pas t'entendre avec lui ?

Comprenant aussitôt de qui la blonde cendrée parlait, tu fais la grimace en persiflant :

\- Moi, m'entendre avec LUI ?! Tu m'as regardé, Maka ?

\- Oui, je t'ai très bien regardé, (T/N), et franchement, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir le détester.

\- Je ne m'entête pas, je ne peux juste pas le voir ne serait-ce qu'en peinture !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Lâche-t-elle, à bout.

\- … C'est compliqué !

La fille de Death Scythe reste interdite face à ton expression douloureuse et peinée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression d'être tombée sur quelque chose de très lourd.

\- Donne-moi une piste au moins ! Quémande-t-elle.

\- Pas question ! Refuse-tu en croisant les bras et tournant la tête de côté.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Nan, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Allez !

Tu gémis intérieurement. Tu devais le savoir pourtant, que la personne qui arriverait à faire taire Maka Albarn n'était pas née et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Elle persiste encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle n'ajoute:

\- (T/N), je t'en supplie, dis-le moi, si tu le dis, tu ne vas pas en mourir, si ?

 _Si tu continues comme ça, il y a des chances pour que j'en meure_ , tu soupires silencieusement en ne voyant pas le bout de cette discussion. Lassée de voir ce combat futile, tu te lèves et pars quand la grande dévoreuse de livre crie :

\- Hé, franchement, c'est pas sympa, j'essaie de t'aider, moi !

Touchée de son attention, tu te retournes et lui répliques avec un pauvre sourire :

\- C'est très gentil Maka, mais tu sais, je pense qu'entre moi et Kidiot, c'est décidément inutile et perdu d'avance.

\- Roh, encore ce surnom ! Rouspète la jeune fille en te rattrapant et marchant à tes côtés. Et puis, tu es tellement pessimiste, à croire que Kid avait raison à propos de ton self-control !

Tu t'arrêtes en la dévisageant avec une horreur non dissimulée, tes grands yeux (C/Y) écarquillés de stupeur. Quand elle te regarde, Maka ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'un mince sourire prenait place sur ton visage à la peau (T/P) tandis que vous reprenez votre marche.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Insiste la Meister.

 _Allez, c'est reparti ! Youpi !_ Ton ironie bat son plein grès. Alors là, tu penses que ta journée est décidément foutue. Tu regardes ta meilleure amie avec un regard vide et blasé. S'apercevant de ta réaction, elle ne pipe mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivé là, tu laisses Maka aux bons soins de son arme et petit ami Soul Eater, qui était déjà rentré. Tu les admires tellement : malgré leurs différences, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, tel la terre et le ciel ou le noir et le blanc. Tu leur souhaites une bonne soirée puis tu fais quelques pas avant d'arriver devant ta maison.

Tu toques trois fois à ta porte, puis tu entends un « J'arrive ! » étouffé par le bois puis finalement elle s'ouvre, faisant place à un jeune homme du même âge que toi blond aux yeux marrons. Autrement dit, John, ton meilleur ami, colocataire et meister. Ce dernier sourit à ta vue puis te laisse entrer en te saluant. Tu lui réponds mollement puis il te demande la raison de ton retard. Au vu de ta non réaction, il découvre sans peine :

\- C'est encore Kid, hein ?

Tu grommelles une injure contre ce sale Shinigami puis indique à voix haute à ton meister que tu n'as pas très faim, ce qui l'étonne drôlement puisque d'habitude, tu manges... disons... que tu aimes manger, voilà ! Ce qui te vaux le surnom affectueux de ''Dague gloutonne'' car en effet, tu es une arme capable de se transformer en deux dagues noires aux délicates striures en or parcourant le pommeau et allant jusqu'à la garde. Chacune des lames est noire mais d'une longueur peu commune aux armes de ce type puisqu'elle atteignait 40 centimètres, soit une petite épée.

Exténuée par ta dure journée de labeur, tes combats incessants contre Kidiot et la conversation avec la meister de faux, tu montes dans ta chambre à l'étage et tombes comme une masse, très classe, sur ton lit soyeux aux draps blancs. Tu t'allonges puis prends une mèche de cheveux (C/C) entre ton pouce et ton index en la faisant tourner tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit la fille de Death Scythe. Car oui, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu détestes Kidiot. Et elle n'est pas des moindres ...

P.S : En passant, un second One-shot avec du RiRen cette fois ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les lecteurs ! :3**

Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience, je m'en doute bien! (Surtout à cause de mon retard, gomen! T^T) ^^ _N'exagère pas surtout … -_-'_ Ah, t'es encore là toi ? ^^* _o.O_ _ *****_ _gloups_ _ *****_ _Je crois que j'ai des choses importantes à faire … * file sans demander son reste *_

Enfin tranquille …Ah, je vais répondre aux reviews qui ont été postées sur ce chapitre ! :D

 **Anonyme :** Eh bien, je te remercie tout d'abord d'avoir posté une review (ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu ne peux pas imaginer! ^^). Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et merci pour tes compliments. C'est mon premier _X READER_ donc j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il soit acceptable! :)

 **Ryuko-nee-chan :** Hello, hello ! Merci avant tout de m'avoir laissé une review, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ! :D Contente que le sujet et le thème t'ai plu ! C'est un plaisir ! Le chapitre deux ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il arrivera dans la semaine prochaine ! Encore merci pour ta review! :)

Bon, je vous affiche les codes :

(T/N) : Ton Nom

(N/F) : Nom de Famille

(C/Y) : Couleur d'Yeux

(T/P) : Ton de Peau ( mat, claire, doré etc …)

(C/C) : Couleur de Cheveux

(C/P) : Couleur Préférée

 **~Bonne lecture !~**

 **Chapitre 2**

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BI **– BAM !**

– Ferme-la …

Tu murmures en souriant niaisement dans ton rêve, ignorant la souffrance que tu venais d'infliger à ton réveil, maintenant réduit à l'état de crêpe mécanique (C/P) . Tu entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable, par contre, tu sens très bien quelqu'un qui te secoue littéralement comme un prunier, ce qui a le don de prodigieusement t'énerver. Tu ouvres péniblement tes yeux quand tu plonges dans le regard brun de ton colocataire visiblement et profondément agacé par ta flemme légendaire du matin.

Tu lui prends le bras pour qu'il cesse de t'importuner quand tu te réveilles. John semble comprendre le message, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de pester :

\- Oye, (T/N), si on est encore en retard à cause de toi, je peux t'assurer que je t'encastre dans le mur le plus proche.

Pour toute réponse, tu lui adresses un regard désobligeant qui lui fait hausser les épaules tandis qu'il part préparer le petit déjeuné en fermant la porte de ta chambre. Bien obligée d'admettre qu'il a raison sur un point, celui de te bouger un peu les fesses, tu te lèves paresseusement et files vers la salle de bain. Une fois prête, tu rejoins ton meister pour déguster le petit-déjeuné qu'il t'a préparé. Et comme d'habitude, il est suc-cu-lent, chose qu'il remarque en souriant lorsqu'il voit ta petite bouille d'ange appréciant le délicieux met, ce qui te met de bon poil dès le matin, bon point non négligeable.

Lorsque vous finissez, vous fermez la maison à clé puis tu saisis ta trottinette (C/P) tandis que John chausse ses rollers écarlates, en enfilant les protections qui vont avec. En chemin, vous croisez Maka et Soul sur la moto de l'arme, lesquels vous saluent et continuent leur route. Arrivés devant Shibusen, tu aperçois Black*Star et Tsubaki qui viennent saluer le duo que vous avez aperçu plus tôt. Tu gares ton véhicule, attends ton colocataire puis vous filez vers les quatre membres d'élite de l'école.

– Bonjour (T/N), lance joyeusement Maka en te serrant dans ses bras, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, très bien et toi ? Réponds-tu sur le même ton.

\- Ça va, enfin ça pourrait aller mieux ! Grogne-t-elle en regardant Soul avec insistance, lequel tourne la tête pour faire une accolade amicale au garçon qui se prenait pour un Dieu.

\- Que s'est-il passé encore ? S'invite John dans la conversation tout en saluant la meister d'un hochement de tête.

\- Soul a ENCORE laissé cramer le curry !

\- Comme c'est inhabituel ! Soupire ton binôme, te faisant rire légèrement.

\- EH BIEN ALORS, ON NE SALUE PAS SON DIEU INCONTESTE ET INCONTESTABLE ?!

Vous tournez tous les trois la tête vers Black*Star qui s'avance à grands pas pour finalement coller une grande tape dans ton dos et celui de John. Tu restes un peu sonnée à cause de la bourrade et répliques un faible bonjour, quand tu t'éloignes du gamin hyper actif que l'assassin demeure tandis que ce dernier entre en grande conversation avec le blond. Son arme t'adresse un soupire désolé en disant :

\- Désolé, il est toujours comme ça …

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Tsubaki, c'est la personnalité de Black*Star, et sans ça, Black*Star ne serait pas Black*Star ! Cesse de t'apitoyer pour si peu !

\- Je t'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur, (T/N), il s'est passé quelque ? Demande-t-elle sans arrière pensée.

\- Hum, je ne pense pas, affirmes-tu, sûre de toi. _Enfin, j'ai juste pris une décision mais bon …_

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Ahah, mais voilà la goinfre de pizza qui est déjà arrivée ! Quelle surprise ! Le chauffeur du camion benne qu'il a fallu appeler pour te transporter n'a pas été traumatisé en te voyant? Raille une voix que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Tout le monde sauf toi et le trouble-fête soupire, présageant déjà une autre bagarre entre les deux éternels rivaux que toi et Death The Kid étaient. Sauf qu'au lieu de répondre à sa provocation, tu fais quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait. Tu lui lances un sourire Colgate parfait, illuminant ton visage en lui lançant :

\- Bonjour Kid, je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien et pour ton information, je me porte très bien aussi ! Sur ce, tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller en cours ! A tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, tu cours en montant les escaliers menant vers Shibusen. Tu ne peux pas empêcher le sourire de pure joie et le début de fou-rire monstrueux s'emparant de toi quand tu revois la tête déconfite des gens de ton entourage mais surtout, la tête consternée du fils de Maître Shinigami. Tu t'enfermes dans les toilettes et hurles de rire, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Ton plan a réussi au delà de tes espérances. Au bout de longues minutes laborieuses, tu parviens à stopper ton fou-rire... mais pas les battements affolés de ton cœur, qui n'ont rien à voir avec le fou-rire.. Tu reprends soudain ton sérieux en murmurant un « Fais suer ! » et en essayant de calmer les émotions dangereuses qui se contractaient dans ta poitrine. Tu serres ton T-shirt (C/P) à l'emplacement de ton cœur et glisses lentement le long de la porte. Tu enfouies ton visage entre tes genoux et respires posément.

Finalement, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tu étais totalement calmée. Tu ressors des sanitaires et rejoins la salle de cours. Tu prends place entre John et Maka qui te jettent un coup d'œil inquiet. Tu les regardes avec des yeux interrogateurs mais ils fuient ton attention. Tu décides d'abandonner en te concentrant sur le passionnant cours de Stein, portant cette fois-ci sur la dissection d'une autruche. Grosse ambiance entre les élèves qui sont à deux doigts de vomir, ceux qui restent blasés et ceux qui ont trop peur du professeur lui-même pour se concentrer. Tu soupires discrètement en te disant que les cours du meilleur meister de Shibusen seront toujours rythmés de cette façon.

A la fin du cours, Maka, Liz, Patty et Tsubaki t'emmènent, malgré tes vives protestations, à l'ombre d'un arbre situé dans un coin de l'école. Aussitôt qu'elles te relâchent, tu exploses :

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?!

\- Ça serait plutôt à nous de te dire ça ! Te coupe Maka.

\- C'est vrai, c'était quoi cette scène devant Kid ? Renchérit Liz.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser (T/N), c'est vrai que tu agis de façon étrange depuis ce matin … tente le grappin démoniaque.

\- ETRANGE, ETRANGE, ETRANGE ! Scande Patty.

\- Mais il ne se passe rien, voyons ! Répliques-tu en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ne mens pas, ça ne prend pas avec nous ! Déclare la meister de faux. Nous sommes tes amies, tu peux tout nous dire !

 _Euh, je crois pas, nan..._ marmonne une petite voix dans ta tête en continuant : _Alors voyons, qu'avons-nous là ? Une meister un peu trop curieuse, une blonde platine surexcitée, la grande sœur de celle-ci qui est un véritable répertoire à potins et une arme trop gentille et trop calme qui ne pourrait sûrement pas t'aider dans ta situation … Bref, bienvenue en enfer ma grande, maintenant, tu te débrouilles, (T/N) !_ Tu ricanes nerveusement en murmurant :

\- Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça …

\- Tu disais ? T'interroge l'arme de Black*Star.

\- Rien, rien ! Mais puisque je vous dis que tout va pour le mieux avec Kid !

Les filles te regardent, choquées. Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Tu repasses la phrase dans ta tête et tu te raidis. Tu as appelé Death The Kid par son prénom, chose que tu ne fais jamais dans une phrase sans aucune insulte, si on ne compte pas la phrase de ce matin. Te rendant compte de ton erreur, tu t'apprêtes à corriger mais c'est sans compter sur tes très chères amies.

\- (T/N), tu as bien dit Kid, n'est-ce pas ? Articule la petite amie de Soul sur un ton mielleux.

\- Tu es devenue amie avec Kid, (T/N) ? dit la jeune femme à queue de cheval noire.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, Tsubaki ?! T'étrangles-tu avec ta salive.

\- Ah, je sais ! S'exclame Liz en te pointant du doigt. Kid t'a promit de t'acheter un restaurant !

\- Liz, sérieusement ? Demandes-tu à l'aînée des jumelles.

\- AH AHAHAHAHA !

Tu jettes un regard désabusé à la cadette qui se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement son rire était violent. Une main se pose sur ton épaule et tu vois Maka prête à retenter sa chance. Elle tente :

\- Kid t'a demandé ta main !

 _Bonjour à tous !_ Fait une voix de présentateur dans ton esprit. _Vous avez trois options pour répondre à cette question ! La première : c'est quoi cette réponse ?, la deuxième : Maka, qu'as-tu mangé ? et enfin, la troisième : Pitié, sortez-moi d'ici !_ . Tu optes pour la première.

\- Il s'est excusé ? Relance l'arme démoniaque.

 _BIP ! Mauvaise réponse !_ Tu formes une croix avec les bras en signe de négation.

\- Il t'a invité à faire du shopping ! Assure l'aînée des Tompsons.

 _Retente ta chance !_ Tu secoues vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors quoi ? Quémandent les trois filles parce que la quatrième, le second pistolet du Shinigami, était totalement hilare sur le gazon.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait du tout ! Cries-tu.

\- Alors … Ça a un rapport avec toi ? Achève la fille de Death Scythe, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité.

\- Tu as abandonné l'idée de le détester ? Redemande la partenaire de l'assassin.

 _Double mauvaise réponse !_

\- Certainement pas ! Souris-tu avec un ton enjoué.

\- Tu lui as pardonné ! Lance Liz.

 _Niet, niet !_

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Ris-tu à gorge déployée.

\- Tu as découvert qu'il adorait les pizzas et tu es devenue ultra pote avec lui ? Murmure la blonde aux yeux olive.

 _What the fuck girl?!_

\- Il aime les pizzas ?! T'exclame-tu.

\- Oh, c'est trop dur, (T/N), dis-nous ! Te supplie la sœur aînée Thompsons.

\- Nan, ,allez, à plus ! Répliques-tu avant de partir à toute vitesse.

\- (T/N) !

Tu t'éloignes à vive allure quand tu entends la cadette Tompsons déclamer :

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! (T/N) PLUS KID SOUS UN ARBRE, KIIIIIIIIIIISSSS !

… _Bingo._


	4. Chapitre 3

_**§One-Shot sur Soul Eater : Death the Kid x lectrice**_

 **Coucou les lecteurs ! :3**

Avant tout, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard ( plus de 3 mois de patience, franchement, je vous tire mon chapeau). Je suis inexcusable, bref, je suis désolée T^T. Certains d'entre vous étaient même désespérés, croyant que je mettais en pause la fiction mais non, pas du tout ! ^^ _Encore heureux !_ HUM HUM ! * raclement de gorge bien bruyant *. Passons tout de suite aux reviews :

 **Guest n°1:** Ah, merci mais tu sais il y a beaucoup d'écrits de ce type sur WattPad aussi ! ^^ Contente que mon style te plaise ! :D

 **Guest n°2 :** MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! XD

 **Revenge Bradley :** T'inquiète, t'inquiète, j'ai prévu une suite ! XD Mes écrits vont tout de suite te rafraîchir ! Et non, je ne suis pas assez diabolique pour un truc pareil (je sais quel effet ça fait … T^T).

Hop hop hop, les codes ! :D :

(T/N) : Ton Nom

(N/F) : Nom de Famille

(C/Y) : Couleur d'Yeux

(T/P) : Ton de Peau ( mat, claire, doré etc …)

(C/C) : Couleur de Cheveux

(C/P) : Couleur Préférée

(S/P) : Saveur Préférée

(B/P) : Boisson Préférée

(N/A) : Nom d'une Amie

 **~ Allez, bonne dégustation ! ~**

 **Chapitre 3**

Tu te raidis imperceptiblement dans ta marche lorsque tu entends la phrase de Patty. Tu continues malgré tout à avancer, ne voulant pas que tes amies remarquent ton trouble mais c'est évidemment sans compter sur les sens ultras aiguisés de la jeune Albarn qui fronce les sourcils en voyant ta réaction à cette déclaration. Elle range cela dans un coin de sa tête et décide qu'elle t'en reparlerai ce soir.

Tu te diriges vers le prochain cours où tu te places aux côtés de John qui remarque que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Il essaie de savoir ce que tu as en te rentrant un peu dans l'épaule pendant que vous êtes assis en tailleur sur le sol et étant normalement sensés écouter les mesures de sécurité qui vous sont rabâchées à chaque début de cours sur la synchronisation des âmes. Un peu fatiguée, tu poses ta tête sur son épaule, ce qui ne rassure pas du tout ton Meister sur ton état actuel.

Soudain, tu entends un léger grognement sur ta gauche. Possédant une excellente ouïe, tu parviens à identifier que le bruit provient de … Kidiot ?! Tout à coup parfaitement éveillée, tu relèves la tête et la tourne brusquement vers la provenance de ce son reflétant un fort désaccord. Tu vois Death The Kid les sourcils légèrement froncés avec un regard plus que noir te fixer pendant que ses deux armes font l'allée-retour entre vous deux, dans une incompréhension totale. Pour ne pas dire, tu es dans leur cas : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ?!

Subitement, une pensée vient s'insinuer dans ta conscience. Nan, il ne pourrait pas être … jaloux ?! Il te déteste, et c'est parfaitement réciproque ! Une petite voix dans ton esprit te murmure de vérifier ta théorie, après tout tu n'as rien à perdre ! En regardant le fils du Maître de la Mort, tu fermes tes paupières tout en te collant un peu plus à John qui ne te suit plus du tout dans tes actions et qui commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Tu ouvres à demi les yeux pour observer la réaction de ta Némésis et es éberluée : il fixe maintenant ton partenaire de ses yeux dorés brûlants d'une rage mortelle tandis qu'il serre les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchisses. Ses sourcils sont froncés à l'extrême et il contracte la mâchoire à un point où tu te dis qu'il doit se faire mal.

Tenant à la vie de ton Meister, tu te replaces correctement quand tu remarques que ton partenaire tremble un peu quand même et qu'il paraît un peu troublé. En tournant la tête, tu vois Patty murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur qui te considères comme si tu venais d'apparaître au beau milieu d'un champ de patates bleues et blanches en train de chanter du Florent Pagny avec un chapeau mexicain sur la tête et habillée en Bob l'éponge. Pas très réaliste, tout ça. Tu jettes un coup d'œil rapide en direction de ton ennemi de toujours et t'aperçois avec stupeur qu'il est redevenu « normal ». Parce que pour toi, Kidiot ne sera jamais normal. Il te fait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. C'est un alien idiot et demeuré. Voilà.

Après t'être fait rabrouée par Stein qui t'a mis la tête dans le sol avec un bon coup de pied, jugeant que tu étais à des milliards de kilomètres du lieu sur lequel vous vous trouviez. Bon, il faut dire aussi que tu es au courant des risques liés au fait d'assister aux cours du professeur Stein car, tu cites : « Toute mort ou toute mutilation pendant ces cours ne sera pas prise en charge par le professeur. ». Ceci provient de la charte que tu as signé en début d'année. C'est une académie de cinglés, mais c'est TON académie de cinglés, et tu la défendrais plus que tout au monde.

A la fin des cours, tu rentres avec John, Maka et Soul. Ce dernier décide de prendre à part ton colocataire et te laisse avec Maka qui te saisit par la main vers le café le plus proche. Toujours un peu égarée, tu vois la jeune fille passer un rapide coup de fil à son petit ami pour lui signaler que vous êtes toutes deux chez « La Faucheuse Enchaînée » et que vous rentrerez donc plus tard. Elle raccroche puis vous vous installez face à face à une petite table en bois de rose assez jolie à ton goût. Une jolie serveuse rousse passe prendre vos commandes puis disparaît pour aller les distribuer au chef. Le temps que vos victuailles arrivent, tu fais face à ta meilleure amie en croisant les bras.

« - Maka, peux-tu m'expliquer au juste ce qu'il se pa -

\- (T/N), tu es amoureuse de Kid, non ? » t'interrompt-elle.

… Grand silence. Tu papillonnes des yeux en te mettant à rougir jusqu'à devenir aussi écarlate qu'un coquelicot. Tu tentes de prononcer un mot correct mais tu ne réussis qu'à bégayer devant la Meister, ce qui confirme ses suppositions. Elle soupire profondément et te prend les poignets en disant le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - (T/N), calme-toi. »

Calme-toi, calme-toi, tu aimerais bien la voir à l'œuvre, toi ! On vient tranquillement t'annoncer qu'on a découvert ton plus grand secret ! Comment arriver à se détendre ?! Tant bien que mal, tu essayes de reprendre tes esprits en relâchant progressivement la pression accumulée dans tes poings et en inspirant puis en soufflant. Pendant ce temps, la serveuse est revenue avec ton (B/P), ta part de gâteau au (S/P), celle de Maka à la vanille et son jus de citrouille. Pour te relaxer, tu saisis rapidement ton verre et bois une gorgée du délicieux breuvage qui t'apaise. Tu soupires de bien-être, faisant rire ta meilleure amie qui coupe une petite part de son gâteau.

« - Ah la la, toi et la nourriture, une grande histoire … ricane la Meister de Faux.

\- Et alors ? Répliques-tu. Je préfère encore être une baleine qu'être squelettique.

\- Pas faux, t'accorde Maka. Bon, alors, avec Kid, que se passe-t-il ? »

A l'évocation du Shinigami, ton regard se fait lointain tandis que tu sirotes impassiblement ta boisson. Tu places ta main droite sous ton menton et tournes la tête vers la fenêtre. Tu regardes sans voir les passants et la ruelle, voyant les silhouettes floues défiler devant tes yeux. Après quelques secondes de silence, tu dis calmement, nostalgique :

« - Disons que, lorsque j'étais petite, mes parents étaient souvent très occupés. Je ne leur en veux pas, au contraire, c'était parfaitement légitime de leur part. Je sais qu'ils m'aimaient beaucoup alors, je ne suis pas triste. J'ai donc une connaissance de l'amour en général mais surtout parental assez floue.

\- C'est pour cela que tu repousses K-

\- Pas vraiment, arrêtes-tu Maka d'un geste de la main en continuant, atone. Vers mes huit ans, j'avais une amie qui m'étais très précieuse. Elle s'appelait (N/A). Elle était très pure, très belle mais plus naïve et moins forte que moi. Un jour, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de notre classe. Elle m'en parlait à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. On avait l'impression qu'elle décrivait le prince charmant ! »

Tu ris silencieusement puis tu fais une petite pause dans ton récit. Tu reprends, un peu plus tristement cette fois-ci :

« - J'ai eu la bêtise de lui conseiller de se lancer un jour. De lui déclarer ses sentiments. Croyant que son amour était réciproque, elle s'est déclarée à lui devant toute la classe. Au début, il y a eu un blanc puis le garçon a rigolé et lui a mit un râteau phénoménal. Tout le monde sauf quelques personnes s'est moqué d'elle alors elle est sortie de la salle de classe. Je l'ai suivie puis elle a commencé à me crier après. Lorsque je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, elle m'a giflée puis s'est mise à me détester. »

Tu as arrêté de boire depuis un petit moment maintenant et tu as croisé les bras devant toi en fixant un point invisible sur la table.

« - Ça m'a beaucoup perturbée. Je dirais même que ça m'a traumatisée. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Mais j'ai échoué à mon propre principe il semblerait …

\- (T/N), honnêtement, si (N/A) t'a abandonnée à cause d'une histoire d'amour d'enfant, c'était très stupide de sa part. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, enfin ! Le garçon ne l'aimait pas. C'est un fait, c'est concret, ni toi, ni ton amie n'entrez là-dedans. Si elle décide de reporter la faute sur toi, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris la situation.

\- …

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit la jeune Albarn.

Tu relèves la tête pour ancrer tes yeux (C/Y) dans ceux olives rassurants de l'adolescente. Tu hoches doucement la tête en murmurant :

« - J'ai peur …

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

\- Tch, j'ai peur ! Râles-tu en enfournant une bonne bouchée de ton gâteau.

\- Peur ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, le gauche pour celui ou celle que ça intéresse. Mais peur de quoi ?

\- Peur d'être repoussée, fais-tu en énumérant à l'aide de tes doigts, peur de ressentir toutes ces émotions, peur de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, peur des contacts physiques que je peux avoir avec lui …

\- Bien, on va éclaircir tous ces points, ok ? Peur d'être repoussée ? C'est tout à fait normal, mais si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras rien et ça ne sers à rien de nourrir un espoir qui n'existe pas de toute façon. Peur de ressentir toutes ces émotions ? Hum, là, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Sache que l'amour peut-être une forme d'apaisement, tu sais ? Souvent, tu te sens bien en sa présence, tu veux être cajolée … Enfin bref, je crois que tu as saisit le concept. Peur de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un ? Tu sais, (T/N), chaque être humain vit sa conception de l'amour différemment. Il y en a qui sont très collés, c'est vrai, mais ils y en a qui sont plus libres et ça leur convient parfaitement. Tout est une question de personnalité et d'état d'esprit. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe : pourquoi tu le déteste ?

\- Pourquoi ? Reprends-tu. Parce que dès que je l'ai vu et entendu, je me suis sentie … bizarre. Comme des petits papillons dans le ventre, rah ! Je déteste ça ! On se croirait dans une fiction à l'eau de rose !

\- Un peu de romantisme de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ! Te contredis en soupirant Maka.

\- Mouais, pas convaincue. Bref, et cette sensation que je ne connaissais pas, elle m'a fait peur. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les surprises ni, parfois seulement, les choses qui me sont inconnues. Donc, j'ai préféré opté pour une méthode un peu plus … heum … comment dire ça … lâche.

\- … Dans ce cas, tout devient clair ! Mais dis-moi (T/N), tu as pensé à Kid ? Objecte la petite amie de Soul.

\- A Kid ? Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé aux sentiments de Kid ? »

Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher mais tu éclates d'un rire qui sonne amer à tes oreilles. Après avoir essuyé les petites larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de tes yeux, tu déclares :

« - Kid ? Il me déteste ! Non, pire, il me haït ! Que veux-tu que ça lui fasse au juste ?! Il ne va pas se dire : « Tiens, la fille que je déteste est amoureuse de moi depuis le début de son intégration ! Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec elle ? Aller ! ». Non, sérieusement Maka, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Mais s'il agissait comme toi ? Et s'il-

\- Kidiot n'est pas moi et il ne le sera jamais, achèves-tu froidement. Point, barre, à la ligne. »

Voyant que tu t'es de nouveau enfermée dans ta forme « je déteste Kidiot, c'est un horrible petit déchet asymétrique », la fille de Death Scythe abandonne en acceptant de changer de sujet. Elle a déjà eu beaucoup d'informations te concernant et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**§One-Shot sur Soul Eater : Death the Kid x lectrice§**_

 **Coucou les lecteurs ! :3**

Hey, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois (c'est à dire, à peu près QUATRE mois) ? :) J'ai eu du boulot donc je ne poste ce chapitre que maintenant ^^. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez adressées, vous êtes choux ! -^_^-. Je vais donc tout de suite y répondre avec joie !

 **DemonOfHells :** Aw, merci beaucoup! ^^ C'est vrai que le reader que j'ai mis en scène ne sait pas vraiment mentir (je sais très bien mentir aussi, surtout derrière un ordi ! XD), mais j'ai pris le comportement de la globalité des gens que je connais, leurs émotions étant directement inscrites sur leur visage ! x) Et ça me fait tellement rire de les prendre au dépourvu, c'est trop facile et prévisible ! XD

 **mickage :** Bah, logiquement, maintenant ! XD Non, range ta batte de base-ball, je n'en ai pas besoin... Ah ah ah... **rire nerveux**

 **Kuroe89 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me touche ! ^^ Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, alors, j'achète ! 8D Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à le caser ? Quelle coïncidence ! x) Jackie et Harvar, ouais, pourquoi pas, par contre, totalement d'accord pour Kim et Ox, ils sont trop choux ! *^*

 **Revenge Bradley :** Quand j'ai vu toutes tes reviews, je me suis dit : « Je vais lui faire un chapitre consacré pour pouvoir répondre à toutes ! XD ». Donc, je vais te répondre par chapitre ^^ :

 _Introduction:_ Ah, et bien, bon courage et bonne lecture ! Ce n'est pas tellement mon genre d'abandonner mes fictions. Je peux certes prendre BEAUCOUP de temps pour écrire les chapitres (même si je fais du mieux que je peux pour les poster le plus rapidement possible) mais les chapitres finissent toujours par arriver à un moment où à un autre. C'est ma politique, n'abandonne jamais une fiction Léa ! *^* Je sais ce que ça fait d'être à fond sur une fiction et finalement voir l'auteur qui abandonne son œuvre ! T^T Du coup, parfois et avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, je continue la fiction ! ^^ (c'est quand même très très TRES rare !).

 _Chapitre 1 :_ Aw, thank you very much ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! ^^

 _Chapitre 2 :_ Tu peux dire coucou autant de fois que tu le désires, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! XD En fait, le surnom « Kidiot » m'est venu tout simplement à l'esprit, et puis, cela rajoute un petit côté enfantin à l'OC, une touche qui est souvent assez appréciée chez la plupart des lecteurs (moi en tout cas, j'aime bien ! :D). Contente qu'il te plaise !

 _Chapitre 3 :_ Ah, tu sais, quand tu fais un marathon de commentaire, ce genre de chose arrive assez fréquemment ! (Je dis ça en connaissance de cause ! XD). Mais je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! ^^ Message reçu Revenge, je vais m'activer à écrire ce chapitre ! *^*

… Quand même, une page Open Office pour des réponses aux commentaires, c'est pas mal, nan ? X) Allez, on passe aux codes :

(T/N) : Ton Nom

(N/F) : Nom de Famille

(C/Y) : Couleur d'Yeux

(T/P) : Ton de Peau ( mat, claire, doré etc …)

(C/C) : Couleur de Cheveux

(C/P) : Couleur Préférée

(S/P) : Saveur Préférée

(B/P) : Boisson Préférée

(N/A) : Nom d'une Amie

 **~ Buena lectura ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Après avoir dégusté votre collation, vous rejoignez les deux garçons qui discutaient joyeusement devant le perron de votre appartement, à toi et à John. Vous voyant arriver, les deux adolescents s'arrêtent et vous offrent un sourire en se dirigeant vers vous. Soul embrasse brièvement sa petite amie tandis que John t'enserre dans ces bras puissants, t'offrant une étreinte que tu trouves très rassurante. Se décollant doucement, vous vous tournez vers les deux tourtereaux qui se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Un peu gênée par l'échange visuel langoureux du couple, tu éclaircis ta voix, ramenant sur terre les fautifs, faisant sourire perversement Soul, rougir d'embarras sa meister et ricaner le tien. Leur adressant un clin d'œil, toi et le blond vous engouffrez dans le couloir principal, les laissant à l'extérieur et voyant par la petite fenêtre vos amis se tenir la main tendrement. Tu laisses un soupir attendri s'échapper de ton être à l'attention des amants inséparables.

« - Eh bien, rit sous cape ton meilleur ami, c'est rare de te voir aussi... hum... émotive ?

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! T'exclames-tu, un peu décontenancée.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'en prie ! Éclata-t-il soudain de rire, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Vous avez fait quoi, avec Maka ?

\- On a parlé de trucs de filles... Hé mais pourquoi je te le dirais d'abord ! »

Le rire de John redoubla quand il vit que tu étais en train de te mélanger les pinceaux toi-même. Humiliée, tu commences à bouder, te dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, tu l'ouvres et prends un verre de ta boisson préférée, bien que cela ne fasse que quelques minutes que tu ais fini ton dernier. Tu t'affales sur la table de la cuisine, met une paille dans ton eau de vie et sirotes doucement en fermant les yeux. Encore secoué de spasmes par son fou rire, ton meister entre dans la pièce et dès qu'il te voit, il murmure « on a parlé de trucs de filles... hé mais pourquoi je te le dirais d'abord ! » en imitant ta voix et en repartant dans son délire. Saoulée par ton colocataire qui était vraiment lourd ce soir, tu quittes la table avec ton verre de (B/P) et t'installes devant la télévision en l'allumant, cherchant un programme qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Monsieur Relou rapplique et s'assoit à côté de toi. Commençant à en avoir assez, tu menaces :

« - John, si tu te remets à rire, je te jure que je passe la nuit chez Soul et Maka !

\- Ah, arrête, je te taquine, tu me connais pourtant ! Réplique-t-il. Et puis, je pense que tu les dérangerais. » te souffle-t-il dans l'oreille en laissant en suspens sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus.

Il fait une petite pause puis soudain, ses yeux bruns s'illuminent :

« - Ah, au fait, pendant que j'y pense, lance-t-il, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses traits, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque avec Kid cet après-midi ? »

Pas de réponse. Hormis toi qui aspire plus franchement ta boisson, causant un bruit infernal car tu t'aperçois qu'il n'y en a plus. Tu poses ton verre sur la table basse, déçue, puis croises les bras et fermes les yeux, ignorant le jeune homme à côté de toi. Tu as déjà expliqué à Maka, tu penses qu'une seule personne au courant, c'est déjà de trop. Pourtant, le blond insiste :

« - Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais savoir au moins pourquoi j'ai failli me faire tuer aujourd'hui !

\- Quoiii ?! T'étrangles-tu.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu le regard de tueur qu'il m'a envoyé ? Te regarde John avec de grands yeux et une grimace incrédule peignée sur ses traits. Franchement, pendant un instant, j'ai crû que j'avais tué toute sa famille !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Kidiot n'est pas comme ça ! T'effares-tu, soudain plus très sûre de ce que tu avances.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel puis en te regardant avec un tout petit sourire en coin. Moi, j'appelle ça de la ja-lou-sieee !

\- … Qu-quoi ?! Le regardes-tu avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ton cœur battant la chamade.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu ? Souffle ton meister en te regardant d'un air las et se mettant à compter sur ses doigts. Primo, tu as entendu le grognement qu'il a fait et je l'ai entendu aussi parce que j'ai encore mes oreilles et j'étais juste à côté de toi. Deuzio, tu t'en es rendu compte et tu t'es intentionnellement appuyée sur moi, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus menaçant et j'ai faillit me faire trouer par ses deux pistolets, ce qui est pas très classe, quoique symétriquement... Bon, laisse tomber ! Finit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Le plus important, c'est que je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe entre toi, (T/P)(T/N) et Death the Kid ! »

Duh. Ok, là, il t'a com-plé-te-ment soufflée. Bonjour la discrétion. Tu fais comment pour t'expliquer maintenant ? Reprenant ta position d'origine, tu l'ignores mais demeures pensive. John commence à te faire des yeux de chiots battus mais tu restes de marbre, tu ne diras pas un mot. Il décide alors de négocier avec toi : corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois, faire toutes les courses pendant deux ans, patati, patata... Sauf que tu ne cèdes pas et restes campée sur tes positions. Il finit par devenir désespéré et te dit que tu l'as blessé intérieurement et que tu ne lui fait pas confiance. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel avec un tout petit sourire face à son cinéma : il te l'a fait tellement de fois que tu ne t'y prends plus. Ou presque, ça dépend de quoi il est question.

Lâchant l'ultime soupir de la soirée, ton colocataire se lève, éteint la télévision et se place face à toi tandis que tu le fusilles du regard : qui oserais te couper le quatre-vingt-troisième épisode de « Les souricières sont des rats des champs » ? Oui, bon, cette série était totalement absurde mais ça te faisait quand même rire. Sauf que là, tu n'avais pas du tout envie de rire : John Cena Lenon (désolée, j'ai pas pût m'en empêcher XD) se tenait face à toi, le visage grave et ses yeux n'exprimaient que du sérieux. Tu pris un air plus attentif, ton meister prenait très rarement cette expression, lui qui est si insouciant et joyeux. Chaque fois qu'il l'empruntait, c'est que quelque chose de grave était en jeu. Sauf que tu ne voyais pas du tout la chose grave en question. Il cligne des yeux puis lance :

« - (T/P), je peux comprendre que tu ais tes secrets et que tu veuilles les garder, après tout, moi aussi je sais des choses que je ne te dis pas forcément. Cependant, je suis ton meilleur ami, enfin, je crois, mais je suis avant tout ton meister. S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, je t'aiderai alors à trouver une solution. Depuis, quelques jours, tu agis étrangement et cela a un rapport avec Kid. Tiens, en parlant de lui, je suis également un des ses meilleurs amis : ce que je viens de te dire lui est également valable. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il te fasse du mal et inversement. Vous n'êtes pas des ennemis, bon sang ! Vous êtes juste deux étudiants qui ne s'apprécient pas en apparence. Mais derrière toute haine, il y a une explication : pourquoi vous-détestez vous ? »

Tu restes silencieuse mais tes mains se sont crispées en poings et tu pinces tes lèvres. Mais pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il savoir ton secret ?!

« - (T/P), si je te dis ça maintenant, c'est parce que je n'ai **jamais** vu Kid dans un tel état. J'ai crut pendant un moment que j'étais le pire monstre que la terre ait porté. Pire que Kishin. A mon avis, à ce moment là, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Et je voudrais faire quelque chose avant que tu ne le blesses ou inversement...

\- Pour ça, tu arrives un peu tard... »

C'est la tête baissée et d'une toute petite voix trahissant ta gorge nouée et prête à verser ta peine et ta colère que tu lâches cette phrase pleine de sens. Tu entends ton ami s'asseoir et te prendre dans les bras tandis que tu vois ta résolution exploser en éclats.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande ton arme, soudain angoissé, tu peux sentir toute la culpabilité et l'inquiétude percer dans son timbre grave. »

Finalement, au diable toutes tes précautions. Il a réussit à te convaincre et tu lui fais confiance, il ne racontera pas n'importe quoi. Dès que la première larme s'échappe de ton œil, tu lui dévoiles tout ce que tu gardes enfoui en toi depuis le début de l'année, comment tes sentiments se sont mis à t'étouffer, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de ces émotions etc... John reste silencieux et te berce doucement pendant que tu dévoiles tout tes remords, ta peine, ta colère. Un fois ton monologue fini, il te fait la même leçon que t'a faîte Maka, ce qui secoue tes épaules d'un rire silencieux en faisant la remarque à voix haute, faisant soupirer d'amusement malgré la situation ton meister. Il te console et t'expose son point de vue. Tu restes choquée de ce que tu apprends : en vérité, il s'en doutait depuis le début de l'année, et tu sens tes joues chauffer furieusement pendant que tu plaques tes mains dessus. Le blond rigole doucement puis t'offre un mouchoir que tu ne refuses pas.

Après que tu sois calmée, il te demande ce que tu penses de Kid, quand cela a commencé etc... Tu ne veux plus qu'il y ait de discorde entre vous deux donc tu lui révèles tout, jusqu'au moindre détail. Tu voudrais réellement qu'il t'aide car tu n'en peux vraiment plus de toute cette situation, devoir cacher ses sentiments derrière un mur de dégoût de de haine pour celui que tu aimes, cela ne t'amuses plus, encore ait-il fallu que ça t'ai fait rire un jour.

Après de longues explications, John t'expose son plan. Plan qu'il avait élaboré si ses prédictions vous concernant toi et Kid étaient réelles. Tu écarquilles les yeux en entendant tout ce qu'il avait prévu et une fois fini, tes yeux pétillent de bonheur et de malice tandis qu'un sourire franc vient éblouir ton visage d'une joie franche et non dissimulée derrière un masque que tu as déjà depuis trop longtemps porté.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**§Fiction sur Soul Eater : Death the Kid x Lectrice§**_

 **Coucou les lecteurs ! :3**

Ça fait un bail, non ? Je sais plus trop, j'étais disons pas très bien en ce moment et bizarrement, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire. Peut-être pour soulager ma peine, je sais pas... Enfin bref ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! :D _Pas trop tôt-_ La ferme ^^*.

Avant tout, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, favorisent mes histoires et écrivent des commentaires. Il y a quelques jours, je suis allée sur ma boîte mail et en voyant la plupart de vos commentaires (à part ceux dans lesquels il y a des messages de mort et des promesses de souffrance ^^ D'ailleurs, au passage, par politesse et respect, évitez d'écrire ce genre de choses, ça peut choquer les gens. Par-ci par là, ça va, mais quand ça devient sérieux ça fait... bizarre. Et pas dans le bon sens. Donc merci.), voyant à quel point ils étaient sincères et encourageant, j'ai failli pleurer. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla pénible, voilà les réponses à vos délicieuses reviews :

 **RevengeBradley :** Je vois que es toujours aussi fidèle. :) Ça fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires, c'est très encourageant ^^. Non, tu n'es pas folle, on l'est tous un peu au fond de nous xD. Ah, la flemme, cette invention de Satan...

 **MyNameIsBack :** MDR j'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai vu que tu avais commencé à écrire un commentaire en tant que Guest et que ça n'avait pas marché xD. Tu as illuminé ma journée, merci beaucoup !

J'apprécie énormément ce que tu as écrit. Je t'assure, il y a peu de personne qui arrivent à me toucher vraiment mais sache que ton commentaire, je l'ai lu et relu eu moins une dizaine de fois tellement il m'émouvait. Alors, ma fiction t'inspire ? Je suis dans ce cas honorée de poster la suite. Eh bien voilà la suite tant attendue, ton commentaire m'a vraiment boostée à la poster, et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite bientôt. Tu connais le syndrome de la page blanche ? Je l'ai eu pendant 1 an en plus d'être débordée par le boulot et pas très bien dans ma peau. Enfin bref, je peux te dire que ta review m'a redonné la force de continuer cette histoire, et même de surmonter mon syndrome. Donc, merci.

Oh, un deuxième commentaire :3 . C'est bon, le problème est réglé (en avril, certes, mais réglé tout de même.)

 **Quelqu'un :** Bah, maintenant x).

 **anna3 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Ravie que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante et je ne peux que te rejoindre sur le fait que les fictions character x character sont parfois incohérentes et peu créatives : on tourne souvent autour des même idées et ça peut devenir très vite lassant. Ah ah, eh bien, une partie du plan de John sera dévoilé dans cet épisode !

 **Lichi sucre :** Ton pseudo m'a donné faim! XD Merci beaucoup, ça me touche et en ce qui concerne le personnage, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas l'une de ces cruches stéréotypées, sans aucun défaut, à tomber par terre et n'ayant aucune faiblesse, avec un passé extrêmement dur et qui ne s'effondre jamais. Je voulais que ce personnage soit plus humain, plus proche de la réalité que de la fiction, pour que le lecteur se glisse bien dans la peau de [T/P]. J'espère que c'est réussi ;).

Bon, après les reviews, les mignons petits codes habituels, mais ils y en a des nouveaux qui sont liés à ce chapitre spécialement :

(T/N) : Ton Nom

(N/F) : Nom de Famille

(C/Y) : Couleur d'Yeux

(T/P) : Ton de Peau ( mat, claire, doré etc …)

(C/C) : Couleur de Cheveux

(C/P) : Couleur Préférée

(S/P) : Saveur Préférée

(B/P) : Boisson Préférée

(N/A) : Nom d'une Amie

[C/R] : Couleur du rouge à lèvres

[L/B] : Longueur des boucles d'oreilles

[C] : Chaussures

Encore une dernière chose, après je vous laisse à votre dégustation textuelle : il y aura beaucoup de [C/P] (couleur préférée) dans ce chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à varier ).

 **~Bonne dégustation!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dès que la sonnerie de ton réveil sonna, tu sautas d'un bond de ton lit. Tu étais déjà éveillée depuis un moment, trop excitée à l'idée d'exécuter le plan que toi et ton Meister avaient mis au point hier soir. Rien que d'y penser, tu jubilais ! Cependant, tu ignorais si tu étais capable de suivre les indications de John sans trahir ton personnage. Peu importe, tu verrais ce qu'il en adviendrait, le plus important à présent était de te préparer !

Tu te dirigeas vers ta salle de bain et après un brin de toilette, tu enfilas un peignoir puis te hâta vers la salle à manger où ton meilleur ami t'attendait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il était aux fourneaux, il se tourna vers toi :

« - Bonjour [T/N], bien dormi ?

\- Salut John, pas trop, j'étais un peu trop excitée pour trouver le repos.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, ricana-t-il. Des pancakes, ça te tente ?

\- Oh oui, bon sang. T'es un ange, tu le sais ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ma chère, voyons, répondit-il en mimant un accent bourgeois qui te fit rire. Allez, assieds-toi, je m'occupe de tout. »

Tu pris place à table et ton colocataire te servit sa spécialité. Tu lui fis un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant puis tu savouras tes pancakes, sous les yeux amusés du blond. Une fois ton petit-déjeuné fini, tu rangeas la vaisselle puis ébouriffas les cheveux de ton meilleur ami qui râla parce que tu « emmêlait sa sublime crinière dorée angélique ». Pouffant en trottinant vers ta chambre, tu te plantas devant ta penderie que tu ouvris, trouvant immédiatement la tenue que tu avais soigneusement sélectionnée après de multiples essais non concluants. Tu avais même prévu de la lingerie plus fine et distinguée que d'habitude, pour être irrésistible dans tous les sens du terme.

Tu enfilas donc tes sous-vêtements en dentelle [C/P], puis tu mis des bas [C/P] très élégants. Tu t'habillas d'un top léger [C/P] sur lequel tu te paras d'une très belle robe [C/P]. Cette dernière n'était ni trop sophistiquée ni trop simple, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être agréable à regarder sans éblouir. Tu relevas tes cheveux avec une pince pour ne pas être gênée par tes mèches rebelles. Tu te maquillas légèrement, appliquant un léger fard à paupière [C/P] et étirant tes cils avec un mascara noir profond. Tu passas quelques coups de blush sur tes joues pour te donner bonne mine et acheva le tout avec un petit coup de rouge à lèvre [C/R] pour finaliser ton œuvre. Tu accrochas de [L/B] boucles d'oreille en [or/argent], attachas un accessoire autour de ton cou et mis des bracelets à chacun de tes poignets.

Tu décrochas la pince de tes cheveux puis tu t'emparas de la brosse posée sur une étagère quelconque dans le but de démêler ta chevelure [C/C]. Tu fis ensuite la coiffure que tu désirais faire et te contemplas dans le miroir qui faisait ta taille. Tu te détaillais de toute part pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Après un dernier tour, tu hochas la tête, satisfaite, puis chaussa tes [C] [C/P] avant de rejoindre ton partenaire. Alors que tu finissais de fermer votre appartement, tu te rendis compte que ton colocataire te dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure, te mettant mal à l'aise sans le vouloir :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bouge, on va être en retard ! Le réprimandas-tu.

\- … Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, finit-il par déclarer en retrouvant son caractère. »

Peu habituée à recevoir des compliments pareils, tu sentis la chaleur te monter aux joues alors que tu le remerciais en grommelant, le faisant rire. Vous arrivâtes rapidement à l'Académie Shibusen, à tel point que lorsque vous fûtes sur place, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

« - En fait, commença le jeune homme, Shibusen le matin, c'est comme toi le soir : vide de toute activité.

\- Très drôle John, le raillas-tu. En attendant, ça me laisse du temps pour me préparer psychologiquement.

\- Psychologiquement, hein ? A ce point ? »

Tu inspiras profondément avant de te tourner vers ton confident de toujours.

« - En réalité, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'y a aucune garantie pour que ça marche, tu sais, avanças-tu. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand _il_ sera là, je ne sais pas si je pourrai y arriver... Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'énervait ? S'il s'en fichait ? Et puis rien ne nous prouve que-

\- Rah, t'es vraiment pas croyable. »

John vint te prendre les épaules et il se baissa pour être à ta hauteur, plongeant son regard sérieux dans le tien bouleversé et perdu.

« - Tout va bien se passer. Depuis quand es-tu aussi défaitiste ? La [T/N] que je connais ne se laisserait pas décourager par quelque chose d'aussi futile. Je sais que l'amour est ta bête noire, mais je t'assure que tu réussiras à suivre le plan à la lettre. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne peut le faire. Tu es solide. Tu veux que les choses changent, non ? Eh bien, pour les faire changer, il faut bouger et aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas en restant statique que tu parviendras à obtenir ce que tu veux. Donne-toi les moyens d'avoir ce pour quoi tu fais tout ça. »

Les paroles pleines de bon sens de l'adolescent parvinrent à te remettre les idées en place. C'est vrai, tu étais toi après tout. Tu ne te laisserais abattre par personne. Même si tu n'étais pas très à l'aise avec cette situation toute nouvelle pour toi, il fallait que tu donnes un peu de ta personne. En plus, Maka et John t'offraient leurs précieux conseils et aides, pourquoi les refuser maintenant ?

« - Et puis, tu sais, ajouta le plus grand, ça m'étonnerai que Kid ne s'aperçoive pas de ta beau-

\- LE DIEU SUPRÊME EST ARIIIVÉÉÉÉ ! »

Vous sursautâtes de concert au cri retentissant de Black*Star. Celui-ci sprinta vers ton partenaire dont le visage blêmit en voyant la tornade assassine lui foncer dessus. Il n'eut le temps de s'écarter que le supposé « dieu » lui atterrit dessus dans un vacarme fracassant. C'était dans ce genre de situation que tu étais bien contente d'appartenir à la gent féminine et pas masculine. Tsubaki et toi soupirèrent de concert mais tu vis que l'arme avait une expression tendre imprimée sur le visage. Se pourrait-il que...

Le fil de tes pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée de Maka et de Soul sur leur moto. Tu les vis écarquiller les yeux en te voyant.

« Whoa la bombe... » lâcha la faux en t'analysant dans les moindre détails, te mettant dans une situation gênante. Sa Meister, très peu amatrice de phrases aussi embarrassantes et déplacées, sortit de nulle part son fameux livre et administra à son arme son célèbre « Maka CHOP ». Ta meilleure amie vint ensuite s'approcher le plus naturellement possible de toi, sous tes yeux assez perplexes : comment pouvait-elle être aussi décontractée après avoir enfoncé son petit ami dans un mètre de bitume ? La force de l'habitude, sûrement. La jeune femme claqua des doigts devant ton visage et elle te demanda, avec une voix qui ne te disais rien de bon, pourquoi t'étais-tu habillée comme une vraie « star de cinéma », pour reprendre ses termes.

Tu ne te considérais pas comme magnifique : même si tu ne te mettais pas toujours très en valeur sans pour autant passer pour un garçon manqué, mais que tu savais que tu avais un certain charme, tu n'étais pas non plus comme ces mannequins aux formes à couper le souffle et aux visages divins. Tu étais élégante, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire, non ?

Tu sentis une main sur ton épaule. En profitant pour esquiver la question de la blonde cendrée un peu trop curieuse, tu tournas la tête vers son propriétaire et vit John te regarder, puis déporter son regard vers la droite. Tu suivis sa direction et te raidit légèrement : un jeune homme aux yeux dorées si familiers discutait joyeusement avec deux jeunes femmes se révélant être ses armes. Tu déglutis et cherchas une source de réconfort dans les prunelles chocolats de John. Il te serra doucement le poignet et t'adressa un clin d'œil à la fois rassurant et complice. Cette maigre action suffit à te détendre suffisamment pour que tu oses fixer le Shinigami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Tu pris une large bouffée d'air et adressant un dernier coup d'œil à ton partenaire de toujours qui hocha la tête, tu t'apprêtas à mettre en place ce pourquoi tu travaillais depuis hier soir : rendre fou ton pseudo-rival de toujours, Death The Kid.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^. Mais je vais sortir la suite bientôt parce que c'est frustrant de s'arrêter là quand même. Au fait, c'est moi ou ce chapitre s'est un peu transformé en John x Reader ? x)

Bref, à la prochaine !


End file.
